Destiny
by chippedcups-and-canes
Summary: Tamahome has a twin, Haruki. She may not be a star of Suzaku, but she's not an ordinary young woman either. Haruki goes through physical pain for fate's sake. What is her destiny & how is it that Tasuki has just an important role in this play. Tasu x OC
1. Tasuki's Words

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any other the Fushigi Yugi characters – I own Haruki, her destiny, and that's it. I don't own any of the songs sung by any characters or mentioned.

Destiny By LexLuthorLovesMe Chapter One: Tasuki's Words 

Haruki sat in the shadows, wearing her favorite kimono top and her combat shorts, crying silently when her brother happened to find her. "Brother! Brother! Tasuki hurt my heart again." Haruki cried hugging her brother Tamahome. Tamahome held her and comforted her.

"Don't worry, I'll have a word with him." Tamahome said calmly. He let her go so he could find Tasuki. Tamahome found Tasuki sitting quietly, which was very unlike him. "Tasuki – why is my sister crying?" He asked with a frightening glare.

"I said something I shouldn't have! I'm so stupid!" Tasuki said hitting himself on the head. "I was angry about something she had nothing to do with and snapped at her for no reason!" He said sadly. "What have I done?"

"Okay, why don't you go make amends?" Tamahome said shoving him. "Otherwise you'll only be in pain." Tasuki picked himself up and went to find Haruki. When he found her, she was asleep. Her face was relaxed and resigning her sorrowed consciousness, but tears were still flowing down her cheeks. Tasuki took her into his arms, and she wept in her sleep against his chest. He held her close and whispered gently into her ear his apologies. Haruki settled down and slept silently against him.

"Tasuki – Tasuki?" Haruki thought mentally stirring. She felt gentle lips upon her forehead. Then she peaked out her eye a little to see who was holding her. After seeing who it was, she acted like she was still asleep and snuggled up to him. Soon after, Tasuki himself fell into a light doze. Haruki kissed his lips softly hoping he would wake up. Suddenly, she felt him kiss back. That was really the first time they had kissed. Tasuki kissed compassionately against her lips and murmured her name against them.

"I'm sorry – I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." Tasuki said after they broke their kiss. Haruki kissed him gently on the lips.

"I know you didn't – you scared me though." Haruki said softly. Suddenly, there was a downpour of rain, but they stayed where they were. Tasuki held her tight to give her warmth. They stayed there until it had passed, which wasn't long after it started. When it did stop they were soaked from head to toe. Tasuki helped her up and took her to his home. He could hardly stand staying at the Imperial Palace anymore, so he had got himself a simple little home and it lacked the homey touches only a woman could provide.

Once inside his home, Tasuki lit a fire so they could get warm and dry off. Haruki started to take her clothes off so they could dry. He gawked at her silently. He snapped out of his trance, went to a trunk in the corner of the room, and pulled out a beautiful kimono.

"Oh, what a lovely kimono." Haruki said wrapping her arms around him. Tasuki tensed up and his face was completely florid.

"Yes. I-it is. It was my mother's. Here put it on." Tasuki said handing it over his shoulder. "No," she said softly. "Do you want me to take you?" Tasuki asked, his voice betraying him and showing that he was restraining himself.

"Actually – yes, as long as you are willing to spend the rest of your life with me." Haruki said calmly. "Haruki," he said with his voice gruff. He stood up and kissed her passionately. Then he took his clothes off, so they could dry, as well. After that, he returned to her. Gently, he kissed her neck and collar; next, he had her on her back and their breath quickened. They said sweet words of eternal devotion and commitment.

The soft flesh of her, the curve of her lips, the loving glow radiating from her eyes, the curvature of her body, and her feather-like touch revealed the gift bestowed upon him by Taiitsukun. Haruki panted as she looked at in concern to why he stopped. Tasuki suddenly kissed her powerfully with passion, and then he told her the blessing she was to him as he went back to work. He completely lost himself in her. Her moans and cries drove him mad with heated passion for her. He loved hearing them and making her feel this way. He could tell he touching her, feeling her, filling her, and loving her thrilled her. In the middle of their love making, a clash of thunder broke out, and Haruki clasped onto Tasuki, frightened.

Tasuki comforted her and held her close. "Don't worry – I'm here and I always will be – I'll protect you and love you forever." He said softly on her skin. After that they continued. Haruki was holding onto him by the neck, and they were chest to chest. Tears were falling from her eyes and hitting his back. "Haruki, are you okay?" He asked softly and gently. Then he wrapped his right arm around her back and supported them both with his other arm. Now all the sounds that made his blood hot were being made right in his ear and riled him even more. He was working at top speed and she screamed every time, which like her grip on him, graduate grew stronger. Haruki screamed at the top of her lungs and her chest was completely pressed against his. They both were panting hard, and he withdrew from her, which made her gasp. Now, they lied there and Tasuki was beside her nuzzling and kissing her. "Haruki – you are truly a blessing and I should have seen it earlier. I could have saved you so many tears." He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing swollen lips. "Did I hurt you badly at the end?" He asked looking at her with sad and concerned eyes. Her last scream, at their peak, sounded like she was truly in pain. She smiled softly at him and placed his face in her hands. Then she placed his ear to her heart.

"I have waited so long for my heart to pound this strongly because of you. My heart has always pounded a quarter of this magnitude. Ever since we met years ago and probably before that, it has always pounded for you alone." Haruki said as he lifted his head from the valley of her breasts and looked into the depths of her eyes. She suddenly kissed him with all the passion for him in her heart. The kiss left him breathless and aware of the intensity of her love. He smiled at her, kissed her lips gently, wrapped his arms around her once more, and gently rested head near the curve of her neck. If they had been standing up it would look like he was embracing her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. Haruki felt him nestled against her back, and she smiled peacefully to herself as she felt him gently squeeze her hand. She lied comfortably in his arms and drifted off to slumber land.


	2. Physical Attraction and Fate

_**Chapter Two: Physical Attraction and Fate**_

When they awoke the next day, the embers of the fire were slowly dying and sunlight started to sneak into his home. The first to awaken was Tasuki, who saw his beloved Haruki snuggled close to him. He held her tightly and gently kissed her forehead. Then he released a sigh of appeasement. A cold wind blew into the dwelling and Haruki clung to Tasuki like a magnet. Tasuki drew the blanket over them happily. From now on he would make sure she would always be warm. Once again, he kissed her forehead gently and took in her scent.

Suddenly, Haruki woke up, pushed herself away from Tasuki like he was something she feared, and fell back onto the embers. She shrieked in pain. Tasuki jerked her from the tiny flames as he called her name. He held her comfortingly and protectively. "T-Tasuki-kun," Haruki cried softly as she held onto his upper arm.

"Haruki! I'm here. What happened? Why did you push me away?" Tasuki said sounding dire and desperate. "Nightmare," Haruki said toward his ear. "Haruki, I'm going to wrap your injury." He said softly into her ear. Then he grabbed an herbal healing paste and bandages. Next, he applied the paste to the injury, causing her to wince in pain, and started to wrap the wound. "There – you're all bandaged up." Tasuki softly whispered into her ear. She turned to face him, her long blue hair flowing with her movement. Her hair draped over her backside and just hung off her body as she pushed him onto his back. Then she straddled him and let her fingers rove over his well-chiseled physic. Her lips pressed on his and kissed him passionately. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as his hands wandered all over her.

Suddenly, Haruki lifted herself and then lowered herself onto him. She let out a moan just as he did. It felt good to have him inside her again. Haruki raised and lowered herself upon him forcing him to enter her farther. Tasuki moaned wildly and started bucking. In turn, Haruki groaned with pleasure as he bucked harder and drove deeper into her. Suddenly, he rolled her onto her back and kissed her strongly as he worked. Tasuki tore the bandages around her and began to gently graze her right breast. Once he was done with that breast he moved to the next, as she moaned in pleasure. She looked into his eyes with the fire of passion, love, and a hint of lust. Then, he forcefully pressed his mouth to hers and they kissed strongly and wildly. Haruki laced her armed around his neck as her break was labored as was his. He gave one final thrust, which caused Haruki to gasp, and he released his fluids into her yet again. Tasuki withdrew from her panting heavily. She rolled onto her stomach, stretched her arm across his chest, and kissed him softly. They both recovered their breath as they lie there peacefully.

After a couple minutes of rest, Tasuki dressed Haruki's injury again. "Here – I want you to have it." Tasuki said handing the beautiful pink sakura petal printed kimono to her. She gently took it form him as she looked at him through soft eyes. He got dressed as she did as well. Tasuki noticed two characters in the valley of her breasts.

"Haruki," Tasuki said walking up to her, wearing only his pants. " What's with the characters between your breasts?"

"Oh, These – kinda took you a while. These are only two of eight that appear on my body. Suzaku gifted me with powers of the five elements, and great powers that are strong in all women. Suzaku gifted me these because I'm Tamahome's twin sister. I was meant to help Miaka like Tamahome but not give my life. My destiny was to fall in love with one of Suzaku's seven and birth Suzaku into this world. I fell in love with you as soon as I met you after Hakurou-sama found me unconscious in the mountains. When you went away, Hakurou-sama and Kouji cheered me up by saying you would return soon; soon thereafter, Hakurou-sama died. I became even more depressed. Then, Eiken stole your rightful place as leader of the bandits, and that swine keep trying to take me as his own; however, Kouji kept me safe. I knew I loved you, and I knew that you were one of the Suzaku seven. I was sure you would sooner or later end up in Eiyo, so I went there. My powers are earth, fire, ice, water, heart, soul, and fertility. I can also teleport, like Chichiri. Taiitsukun showed me how to in my dreams." Haruki said softly looking from Tasuki to the ground.

"If you had those powers why didn't you use them?" Tasuki asked a little shocked and confused.

"Forgive me – I was scared. I was afraid to reveal my powers because if something happened to you, Kouji, or Hakurou-sama; if none of you were around, I feared I'd be forced to use my powers for horrid things. The only ones I trusted were you three. If that did happen – and I had escape – I would most likely had to use my powers. I was afraid to use my powers – sorry." Haruki said starring at the floor.

"Haruki – you were protecting yourself and preserving yourself for me. You held true to you heart, but why haven't you used any of it to help Miaka?" Tasuki said looking into her eyes.

"I have – Genrou – but you were never there." Haruki said her hands resting on his forearms. "When my brother was under that spell – and you were fighting him, I intervened before he had beaten you to death, I used my powers." She said looking at him.

"How? Nakago had re-installed his barrier. How were you able to use your powers gifted to you by Suzaku?" Tasuki asked shocked.

"The power I used Nakago could do nothing to restrain. My powers are not from Suzaku – they're from Taiitsukun, directly. Taiitsukun made sure that I'd have enough to take care of my lover, my future children, and myself –seeing as the children are the most important since they will be gods of the four regions of China." Haruki explained very formally. "Earth and Fire appear and on my palms, and Ice and Water appear on top of my hands. Heart and Soul are always visible on the flesh above my heart. While Fertility only appears in the process of conceiving a child." Haruki as Tasuki blushed immensely. ****


	3. Destiny or Fate

_**Chapter Three: Destiny or Fate**_

"Are you saying I am going to be the father of Suzaku in human form?" Tasuki exclaimed, pointing at himself.

"Yes – and it's also part of my destiny to conceive Byakko, Seiryuu, and Genbu." Haruki said calmly. "We'll have an important role in the future." She said with a soft smile as she embraced him. Tasuki was stunned, he knew he had to protect and help the priestess, but that was all he expected. He did not expect anything like this. Tasuki held her in a daze and then held her tightly, resting his head on hers. "You'll be a wonderful father, Genrou. I know you will." Haruki sighed lovingly and happily pressed her face into his chest. "I'm so happy. Genrou, you make me so happy. I love you so much, and we're gonna be together forever, right – Genrou?" She said then looked at him with a worried expression. Tasuki looked at her blankly. She looked at him with sorrow-filled eyes, quickly finished putting on her kimono, slipped on the ceremonial sandals, and ran out of the house. Tasuki stood there completely out of it.

Haruki ran through the streets with tears flooding down her cheeks. She bumped into three people who were talking in the street and then another person a minute later. She continued running until she got to her destination. Haruki leapt onto her bed and cried her eyes out. There was a knock at her door. "Yes," she sobbed on her bed.

"Haruki? What's wrong?" Nuriko asked from the other side of the door.

"What happened to upset you like this?" Miaka asked as she stood beside Nuriko.

"We've never seen you so upset, no da?" Chichiri said as he stood behind them.

"What is going on here?" Hotohori said walking up to the trio outside of Haruki's door that was in the Imperial Palace.

"There's something wrong with Haruki. She's crying." Nuriko said seriously. "Haruki - you can talk to us." Then, Haruki opened the door, grabbed Nuriko's and Miaka's wrists, pulled them into the room, and closed the door behind them. "What the? What's wrong with you?" Nuriko snapped when Haruki let them go.

"Here – first you have to read this before I explain." Haruki sniffled handing Nuriko the scroll. Miaka and Nuriko read the scroll together. When they finished, they looked at her with wide eyes.

"And Tasuki is the one?" Nuriko said still in shock. " And you two have – and you are…" Nuriko said dragging it out as Haruki nodded in reply. Miaka and Nuriko were completely shocked.

"He told me he would stay by my side forever. Then soon thereafter, I told him the destiny given to me by Taiitsukun. He said nothing after he made sure what I said was what he heard. The look he gave me was completely hollow. So, I ran here. I'm scared and afraid. I fear confronting him. I love him so much, but he probably wants nothing more to do with me; even though, we've known each other for years. I was with Hakurou-sama before either Genrou or Kouji. Hakurou-sama found me when I was four, lost, hungry, wet, tired, and afraid. He took me to Mount Reikaku and treated me like his own. When he brought Genrou to Reikaku, I fell for Genrou when I first saw him. I always helped him and took care of him. I was there whenever he needed me. When he left all of a sudden, it made me so sad." Haruki sobbed uncontrollably into Miaka's shoulder as Miaka tried to comfort her. Miaka and Nuriko stayed with her as she cried herself to sleep. Once Haruki was asleep, Miaka and Nuriko slipped out and went to talk.

"Poor Haruki, she has such a weight in her. She's been with him for so long, and she's done so much for him. All the while, Tasuki has been ungrateful." Miaka said pitying Haruki and outraged by Tasuki. "Haruki once told me that she had been with the bandits so long she didn't know she had four younger siblings. That shows us how long she's been with the bandits." Miaka said looking sadly at Nuriko.

"This seems really low even for him. It's obvious that Haruki loves him with all her heart and wanted him to be a part of this. She's willing to lose her innocence to bare his children and go through the pain. However, it seems like he will leave her to bare and raise the child alone and unloved. How cruel is this?" Nuriko said bitterly.

"Hmph - so it's finally happened. I knew for years her feelings for him but said nothing - letting them figure it out for themselves. He had to rid himself of believing he hated women before he could see the devotion and love she put forth for him. You both know they arrived together to aid the Priestess. She came even though she was not of the seven. Before he left without her knowing, without a word – not a farewell, see you later, until we meet again, or even a simple goodbye. While he was gone, she was always hopeful and praying for his safe return; however, her longing for him made her depressed and shattered her spirit. Often I found her crying for him in the middle of the night as I made my nightly rounds. When she was broken, I would comfort her with words of reassurance and encouragement. She held to her heart with devoted wishes, dreams, and prayers." A shadowed figure said rather long-windedly.

"There could only be one person who knows so much of their past!" Miaka said whirling around. "Kouji!" she said, and Kouji stepped out of the shadows with a grin on his face. "But what's going on with the other bandits?" She asked curiously.

"I left 'em in good hands – don't worry about them." Kouji said smiling. "So, where is Haruki?" He asked Miaka and Nuriko. They pointed to the closest door visible from where they stood. "Thanks," he said and nodded slightly. Kouji headed to the door and pressed his ear to the door when he got there. He could hear her crying within the room. "Knock. Knock. Who's there? It's Kouji. Kouji, who? Kouji, one of Haruki old buddies that's who. Oh, Kouji come on in. Thank you." Kouji said just like he always had done and opened the door. He peered into the pitch-black room, and then he went and lit a lamp. To his surprise, the room looked like it had been ransacked. There was a scroll on the floor a note attached to it.


	4. Haruki's Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Story of A Girl" 3 Doors Down does. I allude to it.**

_**Chapter Four: Haruki's Escape**_

"_I'm sorry to all. I can't remain here – my heart won't be able to handle it. Please – Miaka, brother, I hope you'll be happy together. Your Highness, I wish you your health and luck. Nuriko, goodbye, you've helped me with your advice. Chichiri, what can I say – remain cheerful and wise. Mitsukake, you have a good heart. Please continue to help people and animals, of course. Chiriko, grow up in good health. Genrou – I'm sorry to put this upon you. It's obvious you truly do not have the same emotions for me that I have for you. I love you very much, so I am leaving – forever, so you will not have to deal with it._

_Love,_

_Haruki"_

Kouji read the note aloud. Then he read out the room and out of the palace grounds. Suddenly, he heard a horse whinny, saw it rear, and take off with Haruki riding, tears running down her cheeks. " The girl cried a river and drowned the whole world." Kouji said shaking his head in pity.

Haruki saw Chichiri, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Nuriko, Miaka, and her twin brother. They all saw her and held a shocked expression on their faces. Miaka called out to her, but Haruki ignored her. Suddenly, someone walked into the horse's path. It reared but Haruki was able to stay on. "Genrou!" She screamed, and he snapped to attention and out of his daze.

"Haruki! I've been looking for you! You're crying. I made you cry again, didn't I?" Tasuki said with gentle sad eyes but a soft and weak smile. Haruki looked at him as though she was petrified in fear. She could hear the others running towards them. "No!" Haruki screamed and steered the horse around him and commanded the horse to gallop. "Haruki! Where are you going?" Tasuki asked in confused desperation. He broke out running after her. Suddenly, Chichiri popped up in her path with his arms stretched out full span as if to stop her. "No," Haruki cried at the top of her lungs as they teleported from the Imperial City of Konan. "Oh, kind steed, please continue on and do not let them find us." Haruki said then passed out against the horse's mane.

Suddenly, Tasuki fell to his knees in shock. "What have I done?!" He shouted punching the ground.

"Indeed – what have you done?" Tamahome, Chichiri, Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Chiriko asked in unison. Nuriko and Miaka were glaring Tasuki down, but he did not notice any of them. He stood up and was about to run after her when Tamahome grabbed him by the collar. "What just happened here?" He asked angrily. Tasuki said nothing and then decked Tamahome, so he could break free. Everyone watched him run down the street after her. Kouji saw Tasuki running and followed in pursuit.

"What's is going ON?!" Tamahome exclaimed, stomping his foot, and whipping around shouting.

"We'll explain, later, when the time is right." Nuriko said and Miaka nodded in agreement. "We better go find that scroll, Miaka." Nuriko said to Miaka and the two of them set off towards the palace, leaving the boys stumbled.

"Genrou! Genrou buddy!" Kouji exclaimed catching up with Tasuki. "So, you and Haruki finally hooked up, but I see it's not going too well." He said now walking beside him. Kouji saw the tears falling from his eyes. "Here Genrou, when I came to the city earlier Haruki bumped into me and ran to the palace. I followed her and heard Nuriko and Miaka talking. They were talking about how bad they felt for Haruki, and how they couldn't believe you'd do that. I told them how things were ever since we met Haruki, and how you two were. They told me where Haruki's room was. I went there and found her room ransacked. Also, I found this." He said handing the note he found to his buddy.

"Do you have to rub my nose in it? I feel bad enough." Tasuki said opening the note and reading it. "She thinks I am – I don't - but I – shit!" He said gripping the note. Tasuki bolted off with Kouji on his heels. "What are you doing, Kouji?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Genrou, I care about both of you. I wanna help you find her." Kouji said supportively. "I've been around you two for years. As a bystander, I've seen the way you two act, Haruki especially. You left her behind for a very long time. That hurt her deeply – do you even realize how much she missed you?" He backed up Haruki.

"You're right, Kouji." Tasuki said his face becoming more worried and depressed. They came to a town five miles from Eiyo. "Excuse me, have you seen a young woman in a sakura kimono with long blue hair and lavender eyes, possibly on a black horse?" He asked sounding desperately. Tasuki and Kouji split up and asked around. No one had seen the blue-haired maiden. Since no one had seen her, they decided to move on. They walked three more miles before they made camp. Tasuki lied on his back staring sadly into the stars. He remembered Haruki baking special things for him, washing his clothes, always smiling around him, hugging him, helped him when injured, attended to him, and helped him in so many other ways. He never said thank you to her, and yet – she stayed by his side. Tasuki regretted never thanking her. Tears formed in his eyes and he silently cried to himself to sleep.


	5. Music Soothes The Soul

**Disclaimer: Don't own the song "Just Around the River bend". It's Disney's. **

_**Chapter Five: Music Soothes The Soul**_

Haruki was in a town twenty miles from Eiyo. She rode through it without a word to anyone. Her camp was set up beside a clear and clean river. Filth covered her and she felt so icky, so she striped down and submerged herself. The water was broken by Haruki resurfacing.

What I love most about rivers is,

You can't step in the same river twice.

The water's always changing, always flowing,

But people, I guess, can't live like that.

We all must pay a price

To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing

What's around the river bend?

Waiting just around the river bend.

I look once more

Just around the river bend.

Beyond the shore,

Where the gulls fly free

Don't know what for.

What I dream the day might send

Just around the river bend.

For me –

Coming for me.

I feel it there beyond those trees,

Or right behind there waterfalls.

Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming?

For a handsome, sturdy husband

Who builds handsome, sturdy walls,

And never dreams that something might becoming?

Just around the river bend

Just around the river bend.

I look once more

Just around the river bend.

Beyond the shore,

Somewhere past the sea,

Don't know what for –

Why do all my dreams extend

Just around the river bend?

Just around the river bend –

Should I choose the smoothest curve?

Steady as the beating drum?

Should I marry him?

Is all my dreaming at an end?

Or do you still wait for me Dream-giver?

Just around – the river bend?

Haruki sang in a sorrowful sweetness as she tried to cheer herself up. It helped a little bit. She got dressed into her bandit clothes. "Hmm, I feel at home." She said softly holding her arms and closing her eyes. "I remember how I had gotten hurt really badly taking a blow that would have taken Genrou's life. My clothes were barely on me. It was my only set of clothes at the time, and they had only stolen guy clothes. She put on a pair of remaining pants, and Genrou gave me his shirt. I have my bandit clothes now, of course. Genrou, Kouji, and I would always do bandit things together, but Genrou would really tick me off at times with some of his behavior. Kouji would have to hold me back from beating him up." Haruki laughed softy as she told the stars. She put on the cloth belt and sat on the ground. "Genrou," She then sighed looking into the starry eyes of the heavens. "What irony – the heavens have condemned me." She said bitterly as the astrological sign of Tasuki loomed over her. Then Haruki began to cry herself to sleep.

Nuriko and Miaka read the scroll aloud in the solitude of the throne room. There were no attendants of the emperor or Chiriko. So, Haruki's destiny was unknown to the others.

"And she chose Tasuki!" Tamahome and Hotohori exclaimed. Nuriko and Miaka nodded calmly to the shock.

"Haruki and Tasuki have quite an emotional history, especially on Haruki's side of it all." Miaka said casually.

"How do know that, Miaka?" Tamahome asked looking at her calmly.

"Kouji told us - when he came to visit us." Nuriko answered also casually. "You know we should go after them." He suggested softly.

" No, it's best they sort this thing out on their own, ya know? This is not the same as with the Priestess. There is a lot more heart to this, ya know? After all, there are children involved. Also, this destiny is hers and Tasuki's. It will affect all of China, but it only mentions one of the Stars of Suzaku. It is obvious that we are not meant to have a major part in this, ya know?" Chichiri said in his normal cheerful, yet wise, manner.

"I agree with Chichiri." Miaka said looking at Tamahome. "I understand you care because Haruki's your sister, but do you think she's not wise enough to take care of herself and make her own decisions? True she may have brought it on herself in a way but I have faith in her – and in the strength of their relationship." She asked him, and he nodded solemnly. Miaka looked at everyone else, and they all nodded. Then they all went to their rooms.


	6. It Hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own "Won't Say I'm In Love" That's Disney's – from Hercules. I love the song! Yeah ;P

Chapter Six: It Hurts 

The sun was beginning to rise, Tasuki and Kouji woke up at the crack of dawn, so they could get to the next village and get horses. They took off for the village once everything at camp was done with. It was Tamahome's village, and since it was a farming village, the people were up. Tasuki and Kouji bought some horses from a villager willing to sell his horses. They mounted the steeds rapidly and rode them out of the village.

Haruki packed the kimono into her satchel and headed west to the next town. "Oh, I'm hungry, and I have no money. I gotta get a temporary job." She said as she rode into town around nine. A sign caught her eye. It was a sign from a local tavern for singers. "All right," Haruki said then headed off to the tavern. "Excuse me, I like to apply for this job please." Haruki entered the tavern after changing into the kimono. He observed her and asked her to sing a little something. Haruki sang a lullaby her mother used to sing to her and Tamahome. He told her to stop and that she was hired. The tavern owner lead her top the other girls, shoved her in, and said, "Lead singer". They rehearsed and practiced. The band started playing and it was time. Suddenly, Tasuki and Kouji walked in and sat down at the bar.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!"

Haruki sang and Tasuki and Kouji turned and faced the stage. Tasuki looked miserable as he drank water and looked at the ground. When she saw him she had to restrain her emotions.

" Who'd ya think you're kiddin'?

He's the earth and heaven to you.

Try to keep it hidden.

Honey, we can see right through you.

Girl, ya can't conceal it.

We know how ya feel, and

Who you're thinking of."

The background singers sang. Kouji elbowed Tasuki in the side and pointed at the stage. When he looked, he dropped his glass on the spot.

" Oh –

No chance! No way!

I won't say it. No, no,"

Haruki said with her eyes closed, tears forming.

"You swoon, you sigh,

Why deny it? Oh –oh!"

The background singers sang their short part.

"It's too cliché

I won't say I'm in love.

I thought my heart had learned its lesson.

It feels so good when you start out.

My head is screaming 'Get a grip, girl!'

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!

Oh-whoa!"

Haruki sang, tears flowing down her cheeks, and her hand holding her heart, like it was causing her pain.

"You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling.

Baby, we're not buying.

Hun, we saw ya hit the ceiling.

Face it like a grown up.

When ya gonna own up?

That ya got, got, got it bad!"

The singers behind Haruki sang their part again.

"No chance! No way!

I won't say it! No. No!"

Haruki continued to sing as the tears continued flowing down her slightly made up face. The make-up around her eyes ran with her tears.

"Give up! Give in!

Check the grin! You're in love!"

They continued behind Haruki.

"This scene won't play!

I won't say I'm in love!"

Haruki sang looking anywhere but at Tasuki and Kouji.

"You're doing flips!

Read our lips!

You're in love!"

The girls continued their background singing.

" You're way off base!

I won't say it!"

Haruki sang and the other girls sang, "She won't say 'in love'" behind her.

"Get off my case!

I won't say it!"

Haruki continued singing the lead role.

"Girl, don't be proud!

It's okay!

You're in love!"

The other girls sang their last bit.

"Oh-

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in - love."

Haruki sang the end of the song as she looked into Tasuki's eyes. When the music stopped, she ran off stage and quickly changed in the room. She grabbed her satchel, ran to her horse, and mounted it. Tasuki and Kouji bolted out and mounted their horses. They spotted her riding out of the village due west. After a small chase they lost sight of her.

"Phew, that was close!" Haruki said untying her horse to a tree limb. "Oh, I need a relaxing bath." She sighed as she made a fire since it was getting dark. Next, she striped down and submerged herself into the cool water. Haruki broker the surface and released a content sigh. Suddenly, someone screamed out at her, which scared the crap out of her.


	7. Fools of Love

_**Chapter Seven: Fools of Love**_

"Haruki! Get over here right now!" Tasuki yelled angrily because he was tired of this crap. Haruki looked at him and shook her head defiantly, which made Tasuki angrier. Tasuki fumed as tears rolled down his cheeks, and he started to take off his clothes.

"What are you doing? Genrou!" Haruki shouted in shock as she held herself.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm coming in after you." Tasuki shouted stripping down to his underwear.

"Yeah right," Haruki said and the noticed that he was serious. "Kouji! Stop him!" She exclaimed and found Kouji nowhere in sight. "Kouji!" She screamed desperately, and then she was Tasuki jump into the water. "Genrou! Baka desu yo! You can't swim!" Haruki screamed this time in fear. He resurfaced a few yards away, flailing. He began to sink beneath the water level. "Genrou!" She screamed and swam as fast as she could to him. Tasuki was unconscious when she swooped him up and brought him to the surface. Haruki immediately dragged him onto land and lied him down. "Genrou –Genrou! Please don't leave me! I love you!" She cried with tears flooding her face as she adjusted his head and performed something Miaka called CPR. After the first run through of the process, Tasuki coughed up water on his own and moaned softly. "Genrou, thank the heavens! You're alright!" She cried, embracing him, and crying in his chest. "Don't do that! Ever again!" She cried where she was and hit his chest with her fist. Tasuki sat up and embraced her nude body tightly in a comforting gesture. They said nothing for a time; as Haruki cried, Tasuki rejoiced because she was back in his arms again. He lifted her up to him and kissed her forehead.

"Haruki – why? Why did you run away from me?" Tasuki asked looking at her with sorrowed and painful eyes Even though he already knew the answer, he wanted to hear it from her mouth and teasing lips.

"When you gave me that look, I felt like you were reconsidering your vow. With that feeling, I couldn't stand being in Eiyo. I thought you, now, saw me as a burden. I, also, feared you thought I used you." Haruki sobbed against him.

"I'm just happy you and the baby are okay." Tasuki sighed as he sat Haruki in his lap. Then he gently pressed his lips to hers. His kisses were slow, sweet, and full of love. Haruki slipped her tongue in his mouth and gently held his forearms. "Haruki, please - don't do that again. I was so confused and worried. Do you really believe I would abandon you because of some prophecy?" He asked looking at her gently, while she looked at the ground. "Oh - Haruki, you should know me better than that." Tasuki said softly into her ear and hugged her tightly.

"Gomen. Gomen Nasai! " Haruki said and started crying again. Tasuki pressed his lips to her forehead.

" Aishiteru, Haruki." Tasuki said gently and kissed her lips with the same gentleness. When the kiss was broken, she smiled at him gently, and then she suddenly got up. Haruki walked over to get her clothes and then started getting dressed. Tasuki came up, held her from behind, and began to kiss her neck.

"Genrou," She moaned and leaned back into him.

"Mmm…" Tasuki replied as he kissed her. Suddenly, she turned around and pressed her lips to his, and they fell to the ground. "Oh my beloved! Promise me you'll never leave me. Promise me that you'll stay by my side - no matter what happens." Haruki asked upon him. Tasuki kissed her passionately as she melted into them.

"You have my promise and word, my love. Nothing could keep me from you. If anything were ever to do so – you'd be sure that I would give my all to return to you as soon as possible." Tasuki said looking into her eyes and fiddling with her hair. Haruki smiled, looked at him with loving eyes, and rested her head on his bare chest. She pressed her against his for warmth. Tasuki noticed she was shaking and her teeth were chattering, but she did not say anything. "Haruki, you're freezing! We don't want you to get sick!" He said sitting up, standing, and retrieving a blanket from his horse. When Tasuki turned around, she was nowhere to be seen. "Haruki? Haruki!" He shouted as his eyes darted around in search of his beloved.


	8. Unwillingly Whisked Away

_**Chapter Eight: Unwillingly Whisked Away**_

"Genrou!" Haruki screamed as she struggled in a Kutou warrior's arms. "Help me, Genrou! I – I can't use my powers for some reason! Genrou!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as the warrior slung her over his shoulder. Tasuki ran after her voice, which had now stopped. He put his pants on while he ran and his fan in its holster on his back. He was the Kutou warrior cross the border with an unconscious Haruki.

"Matte! Return my fiancée!" Tasuki screamed running after them. He quickly climbed the wall because he was not about to waste time trying to get through the gate. With rapid speed, he stalked the warrior and his captive beloved all the way to the Kutou palace. He grabbed his talisman from his pocket, wrote what he wanted to appear, and said the summoning spell. "Phantoms - I summon thee," he said softly throwing the talisman. A Kutou Guard formed from the slip of paper. The Guard went into the throne room were they took Haruki. Tasuki knew he had to be careful because if he was to get captured no one would be there to help. Also if he was to burst in he would be out numbered, and they could use Haruki against him. Thus, he had to keep his cool and wits.

After, moments later, the Phantom Guard returned to him and informed him of what transpired. "They plan to either stress the mistress into the loss of the child or drug her. They know she is pregnant with Suzaku; thus, they plan to kill Suzaku so that the next child she conceives would be Seiryu. They took the mistress to the dungeon." The Phantom Guard told him.

"Alright, go to the dungeon and tell the guard that it's time to change. Then bring my Haruki to me. She should be conscious by now. If any of the guards try to stop you, tell them Nakago told you to her to him. Say the same if that Yui girl says something to you. I Nakago says anything say that Yui summoned you to do so." Tasuki said on the outer wall of the palace. "But tell Haruki that I'm waiting for her and that you will bring her to me – and for her not to struggle or say anything, just act angry. Tell her this – only her." Tasuki instructed and the guard nodded and headed off.

The Phantom Guard headed directly for the dungeons. He told the other guard it was time to change up. The other guard handed the Phantom Guard the keys. When the Phantom Guard was certain the other guard was gone and the coast was clear, he unlocked the door of Haruki's cell. "Mistress Haruki, Master Tasuki is waiting for you. He instructed me to inform you, that I will take you to him and for you not to struggle or say anything, just act angry." He told her in a soldier manner. Haruki stood up and nodded seriously. Something in her heart told her it was true, and she contained her joy. The guard grabbed her arm tightly but not tight enough to hurt her. They passed some guards, and naturally, they asked what he was doing, eyeballing the shirtless Haruki. Haruki simply stuck her nose up in the air. The Phantom Guard told them exactly what Tasuki told him to, and the guards bought it. Next they ran into Yui. At the sight of Yui Haruki's breath caught, and she feared Yui would not buy what the guard would say. Yui asked what was going on, and the Phantom Guard told Yui the same as he told the other guards. Much to Haruki's relief, Yui bought the lie as well.


	9. Call for aid

_**Chapter Nine: Call for Aid**_

In the Konan place, Hotohori summoned the remaining Suzaku seven. When they congregated in the throne room, Hotohori read the letter in his hand. "Minna, I've found Haruki, but A Kutou warrior sealed her powers and kidnapped her when I wasn't looking. Kouji and I got separated at one point. Now, I'm working on a plan to rescue her. I've created an illusionary Kutou guard and sent him in to retrieve her. They plan to force her into losing the baby and kill Suzaku who is growing inside of Haruki right now. It seems like my plan is going well, but I may need help. I'm outside the Kutou Palace. Please send Chichiri, Nuriko, Mitsukake, and Tamahome." Hotohori read aloud as the phantom falcon at Hotohori's side release a final call and then disappeared. He closed the letter before looking up at his companions. Everyone was shocked and enraged. Miaka's emotions were jumbled like a thousand piece puzzle when you first open the box. She looked at Tamahome, her eyes unreadable because her emotions were in a blender on high.

"Let's go!" Tamahome said hastily at the others. Chichiri laid his cloak on the floor and all that Tasuki asked for got on the cloak. The cloak began to glow as three of them began to sink into the cloak and then Chichiri jumped in. As he went into the cloak it shrunk like a sinkhole and disappeared when the last of Chichiri's staff vanished from sight.

They reappeared above Tasuki and landed on him. "Thanks for coming, but – get off me!" Tasuki yelled squirming. "I'm worried – there's been no sign. Chichiri can you sense her ki?" He asked looking at Chichiri seriously, his eyes in deep concern. Chichiri focused for Haruki's ki and found Suzaku's ki within Haruki's. Haruki's ki suddenly became extremely tense and frightened. Suddenly, her aura made a mad dash toward the gates with Nakago on her trail.

"We've got trouble!" Chichiri yelled and started towards the gates. Tamahome and Nuriko knocked the two guards at the gates. They ran into the yards of the palace. Then they saw Haruki running towards them. Nakago and a swarm of guards were storming after her. "Genrou!" Haruki cried out, running as fast she could as the clouds gathered and cover the sun. Then the rain began to pour from the sky.

"Haruki!" Tasuki shouted as he bolted of to reach her. Suddenly, Haruki fell because Nakago grabbed her leg with his whip. Just as quickly as he pulled Haruki down, Nakago began lashing on the back, and Haruki screamed out in agony as she balled herself up. Tasuki put his ass into turbo, as the others ran to take the enemy on. Tasuki quickly embraced Haruki, sweeping and spinning so that Haruki face him, and his back was to Nakago. He held her tight as he took Nakago's brutal onslaught.

"Genrou!" Haruki cried as the tears came. Her tears and pain in her heart grew with each grunt and wince of pain in Tasuki's face. Tasuki protected her and absorbed each blow.

Suddenly Tamahome charged Nakago knocking him a few feet away. "You're gonna pay for this Nakago! Pay for doing this to my little sister and my friend! You're going to pay big time!" Tamahome growled as the Ogre symbol on his forehead began to glow brightly. Nuriko, Chichiri, and Mitsukake were also kicking butt. Tamahome and Nakago started going mano y mano.


	10. Sacrifice

_**Chapter Ten: Sacrifice**_

"Genrou! Genrou! You did this for me! Genrou! Please don't die! Don't leave me! Aishiteru! Aishiteru!" Haruki cried in agony holding the barely conscious Tasuki. She ignored the throbbing pain and held him tightly against her.

"Haruki! Haruki! Tasuki will be alright. Don't stress! Don't let them win! Suzaku's life force – it's starting to diminish!" Chichiri shouted to her admits the battle. Haruki heard him and tried to calm down. She knew that if she continued to stress, she would lose her son; in addition, if Tasuki were to die, the child would be all she would have left of him, and it would be the end of the prophecy. Her vow of devotion she would keep forever and she would love him for all eternity.

Someone stopped beside Haruki and her beloved. "How sweet the idiot took all of that for you – and look were it landed him. Hmph, now you're brother will meet the same end." Yui said with a wicked smile and icy eyes.

Haruki gently laid Tasuki's head on the wet ground. "Damn you – you stupid bitch! If you and your bastard general, over there, hadn't come after me none of this would have happened!" Haruki growled viciously as a red aura grew around her. "I'll give birth to Suzaku!" She shouted as she began to hover above the ground. "And then you'll be sorry," Haruki said and then decked Yui. Everyone froze one the spot and watched. "You should never have come after me, threatened me child, or have hurt my beloved!" Haruki said viciously. She wasn't stressed at all. She felt confident, strong, and powerful. The flame in her heart burnt stronger than ever! Yui got to her feet and tried to strike at Haruki but failed miserably. Haruki blocked every blow. Tasuki opened his eyes and released a moan; then he saw Haruki deck Yui again.

"That was for my Genrou!" Haruki growled mercilessly. Yui once again got up and swung at Haruki. This time she connected with Haruki's cheek. Haruki spat out blood and licked the inside of her bottom lip. "Hmph, I bit my lip, "she said spitting more blood out. "I was raised by bandits. I had to be tough enough to pull my own weight and keep the guys from me." She said confidently as she moved into a stance like a boxer's. She blocked another of Yui's punches and then jabbed with her right. She drove a hard deliverance into Yui's stomach. "And that was for my son," she said spitting out a little more blood. Then Haruki walked over to Tasuki and drew him into her arms.

"Damn, that was sexy," Tasuki said weakly. "We'll have to spar someday." He laughed softly.

"Daijoubu, Genrou-kun?" Haruki asked gently stroking his cheek as Nakago and his warriors retreated with the unconscious Yui into the Kutou palace. However, Haruki passes out before Tasuki could give her an answer.

"Mitsukake! Please heal Haruki!" Tasuki shouted struggling to sit up with her on top of him. Mitsukake ran and over and squatted down beside Tasuki and Haruki. He placed him hand over her back and said one of his incantations. Healing light emerged and showered her back, healing all of the lash marks on her back. Mitsukake went ahead and healed Tasuki as well. Haruki lie unconscious in Tasuki's arms. "What's wrong? Why isn't she waking up?" Tasuki asked in desperate concern.

"She's weak from all that has occurred. However, they'll both survive. She needs to rest, a nice rest." Mitsukake said to Tasuki with a reassuring smile. Tamahome looked upon his sister with sorrow. Chichiri placed his cloak around her, and then Tasuki picked her up and carried her to the palace gate.


	11. Returning

Chapter 11: Returning

They headed to the boarder gate. There was a little trouble because of the Konan guards, but the guards remembered Tamahome and the others as friends of the emperor. Tasuki led the others to Haruki's campsite where Kouji was waiting for them.

"Huh, what? What did I miss?" Kouji asked confused when he saw Tasuki carrying the unconscious Haruki.

"A lot," Tasuki said and then Kouji saw the other Suzaku warriors. Tasuki gently rested Haruki against a tree trunk. "Nuriko, can you keep an eye on her while we clean up here?" Tasuki said sounding rather weary.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Nuriko said softly. He'd never seen Tasuki so down and worn. Nuriko went and leaned against the tree beside Haruki. "You really put him through some stuff, Haruki. You shouldn't do that; you could break the man – he loves you so much." Nuriko said softly even though he knew she was unconscious. With all the men they had it didn't take long to clear the campsite. Tamahome took his imouto's satchel. Tasuki mounted his horse and Chichiri passed Haruki up to him. He rested her in front of him, leaning against his chest. Kouji mounted his horse and Nuriko mounted Haruki's loaded horse. Mitsukake, Tamahome, and Chichiri followed on foot.

The sun was setting when they caught sight of Eiyo. Tamahome handed Tasuki the satchel. "Thanks guys." Tasuki said still weary. It was obvious that he had a lot on his mind, and if it were in a different situation it might have given them something to fear. Tamahome and Mitsukake nodded.

"Of course! Haruki's our friend too! I really like hanging out with her – so you better not upset her again or you won't have tama-kins to answer to it'll be me!" Nuriko said slamming his hand on his arm.

""Even though Haruki is not one of the Suzaku seven, she is still one of us, no da. Yes, Miaka and our symbols brought us together and keeps us together it's also the experiences that we share that give us strong bonds too. No da." Chichiri said calmly as his staff chimed with his movement.

"You're right. I'll make sure you guys have nothing to worry about." Tasuki said and then headed for his little house. He had a hard time getting off the horse with Haruki still asleep. He managed to get off and get Haruki off, without her falling off. After achieving that he carried her into his house and laid her down on the bed. He gently kissed her lips and stroked her hair. In her sleep, she rolled onto her side and took hold of his arm while he sat on the side of the bed. Tasuki sat and thought of the past two days and their events. Did she really think that he didn't love her? That he would have sex with her on a whim and not care about her? Did she really think that he was that he was some kind of mindless beast? Did she feel that so strongly that she would run away from him when she was practically drawn like magnet any other time?

"Dammit!" He growled at himself, stood up, and walked across the room. "Dammit! I can't believe – I must have seemed so cold, like stone." He said and punched the wall of stone. "That's why you ran – it must have. This was entirely my fault. I should have said something – then maybe you wouldn't have ran and none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have gotten hurt and the baby wouldn't have – argh!" He growled and punched the wall again with all his strength. "I'm such an idiot!" He growled letting his broken hand fall and rested his head on the wall.

"GENROU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Haruki yelled at him, jumping up and running to his side. She gently took his broken hand into her hands.

"Stop, I deserve it." Tasuki said as he tried to step back from her. "I deserve much more for what I've done to you and the," He started and then balled his other first like he was in pain.

"You stop! Stop it right now!" Haruki cried launching herself at him and embracing him and clinching the clothes on his back in her hands. "DON'T blame yourself! If there is any blame it's mine – I'm the one that ran away and continued to run." She said burying her face into his chest. "I shouldn't have told you." She whispered into his chest.

" Haruki," he said sadly. " No don't think that. I'm glad you told me. I'm glad you choose me. I love you so much. I mean you know I've had my issues with women, but you always stood by me – no matter what." Tasuki said pushing her back gently with his good arm. "A lot has happened and you need to rest – for you and for the baby." He said softly with a gentle smile. Haruki looked at him with a worried expression.

"Let me bandage your hand until Mitsukake can have a look at it." Haruki said going over to her satchel on the floor. She came back with wrap and simple splints. It's didn't take long for her to fix it up. Tasuki took his good hand and lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Genrou."

"Haruki, no matter what happens – I will always love you. Never think otherwise." He said, then pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. "Now get some rest. You used a lot of energy and you were under a lot of stress. You need to regain your strength." He said as he followed her to the bed. He kissed her once more then pulled the sheet back.

"I can only get some real sleep with you beside me." She said taking hold of his good hand. Tasuki looked at her and then laughed softly. Then he got under the covers with her. Once he was beside her, she cuddled up to him and released a happy sigh. Tasuki wrapped his good arm around her and held her close. Then the two of them fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
